The Vespers Series Volume 1 Siren
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: A cute little teen-meets-conspiracy series by me. original concept by Jeff Sampson. "I was the "other Emily" to my classmates. Well, for not much longer  Gulp , if Nighttime Emily got her way. Oh, let me explain. Let's start with this. I'm a Werewolf."
1. First Chapter

The Vespers Series

Volume 1- Siren

Based on & Sequel to the Book "Vespers: A Deviants Novel" By Jeff Sampson

Disclaimer: Original Concept by Jeff Sampson

You don't have to have read the book to read this!

Story By Shunkun and Akke

Summary from the book:

"_Emily Webb is a geek. And she's happy that way. Content hiding under hoodies and curling up to watch old horror flicks, she's never been the kind of girl who sneaks out for midnight parties. And she definitely not the kind of girl who starts fights or flirts with other girl's boyfriends. Until one night Emily finds herself doing exactly that…the same night one of her classmates-also named Emily- is found mysteriously murdered._

_The thing is, Emily doesn't know why she's doing any of this. By day, she's the same old boring Emily, but by night, she turns into a thrill seeker. With every nightfall, Emily gets wilder until it's not just her personality that changes. Her body can do things it never could before: Emily is not strong, fast, and utterly fearless. And soon Emily realizes that she's not just coming out of her shell...there's something much bigger going on. Is she bewitched by the soul of the other, murdered Emily? Or is Emily Webb becoming something else entirely- something not human?_

_As Emily hunts for answers, she find out that she's not the only one this is happening to- some of her classmates are changing as well. Who is turning these teens into monsters- and how many will they kill to get what they want?"_

First Chapter

"Sup, Em?" said Spencer, wrapping his hand around me, Emily Webb. "No PDA, Spencer…" I said, blushing. I was the "other Emily" to my classmates. Well, for not much longer (Gulp), if Nighttime Emily got her way. Oh, let me explain. Let's start with this. I'm a werewolf.

It all started when this girl- Emily _Cooke_ died. That's when Nighttime Emily began appearing. Every night a little after 8:00, I felt sick to my stomach, cringed, and rose as blood-thirsty, adrenaline-pumped party teen emerged. And she did whatever the hell she wanted with my curvy, sweatshirt-engulfed virgin body. She jumped off of moving cars, licked boys' cheeks, and drugged my BF Megan's milkshakes. But it gets spooky. After a drunken night partying jock football players' laps with my older stepsister Dawn, the taken boy, Dalton McKinnley, whose face and lap I had adorned had also been shot. That same night, I transformed into a werewolf. I learned he and Emily Cooke were too like me. They gained immense adrenaline at night, leading them to be hunted as Vespers. And there was more out there too- a handsom he-wolf and computer geek, Spencer. When I was in werewolf form, I sensed him as my mate, and chased his sent threw the school and the woods. We together hunted and tore apart the murderer of our fellow vespers, a man from the suspicious labs of BioZenneth, a supposed "agricultural institute". There are many of us still out there, poor lonely Vespers ashamed of their powers. Psychs, Werewolves, and who knows what else.

I realized I had spaced out and Spencer was whispering over my shoulder. "Hellooo? Earth to Em?". "What?". "We gotta go! Amy's gonna yell at us if we're late!" He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him. "Aren't you the one who said you were starving?" "Oh, right." As those words left his lips I was immediately hungry as a wolf (no pun intended). Spencer, Amy, and I were getting burgers to celebrate the end of the dreaded school week. We had started this weekly tradition last Friday. [/\/\: If you haven't noticed, right now I'm starving in my math class before lunch: /\/\] Oh, I forgot to explain Amy's presence. She's a Psych and a Vesper like me, a clique drawn teen out of a set of Latino triplets. I could just imagine her sitting in her car; windows rolled down and black locks flying everywhere cursing my name because of my lateness. She's my former enemy, you see. Before we were two of a kind, I was to her a slut in baggy clothing (hence the boy licking [Nighttime Emily]). Now we're somewhat...allies. I'm working on the friendship thing. Spencer continued to drag me to his truck, opening the passenger door for me. I climbed up into the monstrous Toyota, tugging my Jansport backpack on the the dashboard.


	2. First Chapter II

The Vespers Series

Volume 1- Siren

Based on & Sequel to the Book "Vespers: A Deviants Novel" By Jeff Sampson

Disclaimer: Original Concept by Jeff Sampson

You don't have to have read the book to read this!

Story By Shunkun and Akke

First Chapter- II

"So, Em," said Spencer, not taking an eye off the road and avoiding the what seemed likes millions of teens crowding the parking lot of the high school and teen drivers honking at each other. "Is there a guy you like at school? " That startled me. Did he know about Patrick? Patrick- oblivious English Londoner neighbor of Spencer and fan of books about serial killers. "W-What?" "Yeah…you're not into that stuff right…" He looked let down. "That stuff?" "Y'know, dating…" "Oh…" Before we could say another word, we were pulling into the John Rockets' parking lot and Amy was honking at us. "Where the hell have you been-"She yelled, slamming the door of her Porsche

She stopped and starred at me, in the middle of grabbing my glasses that had fallen from my face halfway out the car door to the asphalt below. "Omigod, what are you _wearing_?" "Uh, the same outfit I was this morning?" Amy and I didn't have many classes together; she must of have been in too much of a hurry to criticize my look earlier that day. Of course all of us didn't eat together at lunch because they were popular and I was a geek who needed to accompany her miss-individual fake Goth BF, Megan. I just prayed she wouldn't learn of my Friday afternoon activities.

Back to Earth. "What's with that _outfit_, Emily Webb?" She was referring to my gothic gray and black _KIRA_ hoodie, my geeky green glasses, my wrinkly bluish sweatpants, and my messy blonde hair. My usual look. "I'm. Giving. You. A. Makeover." "Ugh." Amy said that practically every day. But as she sipped her strawberry milkshake, she promised we'd go shopping first thing tomorrow. Yay. I too filled myself up with food, eating fry after fry. Spencer agreed "Hey who knows? A new image might do you some good."New image? I was perfectly happy with my current Image. "Yes, that's right Spencer. And Emily, if you don't stop eating that crap you'll get _fatter_." Hypocrite. "And I am not buying plus sizes. The bigger the waistline the bigger the dime." Wait._ Fatter_? What size did she think I was? The voice of Nighttime Emily in the back of my mind came over me. I ripped my hoodie off, revealing my ill-fitting bra covering my immense chest under my forest green camisole. I whipped my Hair into place, my scrunchie falling out and my glasses thrown into my extra large basket of greasy fries. The whole area went silent. Spencer, Amy and a male waitress passing by our table froze and starred. At my chest. Both guys whispered "whoa". _How do you like me now_? Nighttime Emily thought. I grinned then I came back to my senses, covering my chest and looking down. I struggled to wipe the grease of my already nasty lenses. Life went back to work and continued. Amy adjusted the Prada sunglasses atop her black hair and went back to sipping her shake. Spencer looked away, blushing, and coughed. His eyes failed to evade my chest eventually. "Anyway, I'll pick you up at 12:00 tomorrow." She considers 12:00 pm first thing in the morning? Lucky me. "Mm." At least she was paying.

Surprisingly, I felt comfortable in my own skin. The breeze from the open window felt wonderful on my exposed arms. Much better than my sweaty cover up.


	3. Second Chapter

The Vespers Series

Volume 1- Siren

Based on & Sequel to the Book "Vespers: A Deviants Novel" By Jeff Sampson

Disclaimer: Original Concept by Jeff Sampson

You don't have to have read the book to read this!

Story By Shunkun and Akke

Second Chapter- I

I awoke to the sound of something banging against my window. "Five more minutes, Mom..." The thumping sound continued. I sluggishly openned the window and barely dodged a sharp rock that grazed my sleeve. The sourece was Amy's hand, ready to aim and fire once more. "Wake up already!" "I'm up, I'm up!" I must of gotten too drowsy and slept in. But honestly. Ever heard of a doorbell? I had no time to examine the damage to my window. "Hurry up!" "I'm coming!" I threw my _KIRA_ sweatshirt back on and pulled some capris, skipping down the stairs and shoving some toast in my mouth. I ran my fingers through my messy yellow hair. I stumbled out the door as Amy turned the key, ignighting the engine or her ride. A blue poecshe today, I noticed. I slipped in on the tan leather seats of the low convertible. She closed the top, according to the clouding sky. She hissed at my appearance and I lowered my head. After driving for a few minutes in silence, she piped up. "Emily, do you... lik spencer?" "What?" Again with the liking thing. "Nevermind." I looked at her. She was blushing. "Do you... do you like him?' "WHta of course not!" Amy kept her eyes focused on the road, trying to hide her frustreation. She turned the radio up. I hummed along with Ke$ha.


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
